


crashing down

by batmite



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, but shhh its abt the implications, the implications!!!, they arent dating in this yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batmite/pseuds/batmite
Summary: Zachary has a panic attack. And then Eddie comes in.
Relationships: Eddie Bloomberg/Zachary Zatara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	crashing down

**Author's Note:**

> this website needs more zacheddie!!! so im here to deliver hope yall enjoy

Good lord. This was  _ embarrassing _ . Usually, where Zachary currently stood in the room of his apartment, he'd be practicing his next act or refining an old one. However. What he was currently doing now was neither of those. No, it was something he'd consider rather humiliating, actually. He was kneeled down on the floor, sobbing uncontrollably, unable to stop. He felt like he was suffocating on oxygen and not only that, but his room was a complete mess. Props and personal objects scattered all about, the area was clearly not the ideal place to practice anything. He felt like he could pass out at any moment, and the minutes prior leading up to this felt like a complete blur.

He was pathetic. He was pathetic to let himself mess up so badly and get to such a state. He's a  _ Zatara _ , goddamnit! Zataras aren't supposed to make such critical mistakes! They're supposed to be the greatest stage magicians the world has ever known! But now he was just in the middle of his own room sobbing and hyperventilating, for reasons he barely even knew, and it was all just so awful but it just couldn't  _ stop _ .

And then a noise. A noise of a portal opening, maybe. Then another noise a few seconds after. Knock knock. On his door. He knew who this was. Eddie. Eddie who'd asked an hour or two ago if he could come over, as he missed spending time with Zachary. If this were any other moment in time Zachary would've said a nice "The door is unlocked!" or, "Come in!". But this was not any other moment in time. This was now. And now, he felt like he couldn't say a word, as he would just end up choking on his own breath. He could hear muffled speaking on the other side of the door. Then another knock. 

And then Zachary heard the door open, and-

"Zat, y'know that wasn't really f- Zat?!"

Zachary couldn't give an answer. Even if he so desperately wanted to, everything was just too much. Too too much. He couldn't even turn to face his friend.

"Zat- c'mon it's okay I'm- I'm here!" Eddie continued nonetheless, carefully approaching Zachary. 

"Would it- would it be okay if I touched you? Or would you prefer-" He asked, making sure.

Zachary turned his head towards Eddie and nodded. Eddie could see it in his eyes- Zachary seemed terrified. He didn't even know why, but it was probably safer to not ask right now. He felt  _ bad _ for his friend.

"Let's uh- let's just focus on your breathing for now, okay?" Eddie tried to give Zachary a reassuring smile, gently putting his hand on the other's shoulder. Zachary nodded again, and then, just, suddenly leaned in on Eddie to hug him. Which was, a bit of a surprise for him, to be honest. He never saw Zat as the type to do such a thing. But he could tell this was a vulnerable moment for him. Eddie melted into the hug, whispering words of reassurance to Zachary. And as he whispered, he could feel Zat's breathing getting slower, steadier.

Then there was silence for a moment. Not harsh, unpleasant silence, just silence.

"Is everything better now…?" Eddie asked.

"I...I don't know. I… think so… ?" Zachary answered, voice a bit shaky. This was the first time he felt like he was actually able to speak since this whole situation had started. And again, he felt so embarrassed. Sure, Eddie was there to help him, but as things settled down he lightly pushed himself away and started wiping away his tears.

"I am, so,  _ so _ sorry you had to see me like this. This isn't my usual self- you know that." He laughed, attempting to brush it all off now that he'd calmed down.

"Hey, hey, it's not that bad. We all have our lows sometimes." Eddie grinned. "So, wanna go out for ice cream? I can help you clean this all up after, too." 

"Oh…" Zachary had a softer, more genuine looking expression on his face now. "I would like that." He smiled.


End file.
